Peacock
Peacocks are an enemy found throughout the game. They use Rocket Launchers as their weapon, though will peck if the player is too close. If the player plays through the levels as intended, they will first see the Peacock in Lower East Quack. They do not drop their weapon when fluffed - only a single Rocket. Due to the Rocket Launcher having a big hitbox, you can take advantage of it and make the Peacock hit other enemies, which will eventually cause a fight between the Peacock and the other enemy if the enemy sustains enough rocket damage. This is usually done by circling the Peacock to avoid the slow rocket and having it hit enemies in their path. It may take some practice for the rockets to land a hit on the enemies, but it is quite fun. Relations with Viggo General Viggo usually has a Peacock assisting him to keep up the news with the Fur Fighters' progression, but the news always upsets Viggo and the Peacock always gets fluffed. Every Peacock has the Sergeant ranking, but none make it through the end of the Cutscenes alive. Locations * Lower East Quack (2) *Quackenheim Museum (6) * Furry Forest (3) *Compound Factions (10) *God Machine Valley (8|7) * Cape Canardo (1) *VAB Building (11) *VLF Facility (1) * Space Station Meer *Dinos Downstairs (4) *Dinos Upstairs (2|6) *The Rumpus Room (11) *Temple of Gloom (2) *H.M.S. Viggolina (5) *Secret Island (1) *Pool Test (1) Level Appearances *In New Quack City, they wear red pants with a decorative yellow trim around their tail, brown-black jackets with a white shirt underneath, navy blue trainers and a red hat with a yellow trim. *In Beaver Power, they wear a white shirt, orange/beige bottoms and orange/beige sneakers with white laces. *In Cape Canardo, they sport a pure white outfit with a white cap showing off their leader's logo. *In Dinotopolis, they appear as yellow ducks. *In Anatat Tatanatat, they wear a robe similar to General Viggo's ancient robe, as well as a crest-like hat. *In Viggo A Gogo, they wear a light blue jacket with leopard print cuffs, black shoes and a black hat with Viggo's logo printed in yellow. *In Secret Island, they sport a yellow/gold outfit with leopard print cuffs and blue shoes. Trivia *There is a glitch with the Peacocks. If they are shot up close with any weapon and go on to perform their Close Attack, they will damage themselves instead. *There is another glitch with Peacocks if they fall into the water. If this happens, you will see an illusion of a giant Peacock and they can still attack you. This is confirmed in God Machine Valley when three peacocks broke out into a fight with three crocodiles in the cave where Anthony is, and were pushed off the cliff into the river by crocodiles in the process. *Peacocks quite frequently pause for no apparent reason. *The Peacock was originally going to be used in The Bad Place, where he has no head and his tail fan is just a pair of yellow eyes staring at you. *If a Peacock gets damaged by his own Rocket, he will peck himself until he gets fluffed. This happens due to the programming of enemies fighting among themselves if one damages the other enough, and it is possible that Peacocks damaging themselves wasn't taken into consideration (as other enemies lack a weapon that they can use to damage themselves with), hence why they can kill themselves with their close attack. Gallery Peacock3.png|Peacocks as they appear in New Quack City Beaverpea.png|Peacocks as they appear in Beaver Power Spacepea.png|Peacocks as they appear in Cape Canardo Ducko.png|Peacocks as they appear in Dinotopolis Peacockana.png|Peacocks as they appear in Anatat Tatanatat VIGGOPEA.png|Peacocks as they appear in Viggo A Gogo Secretpea.png|Peacocks as they appear in Secret Island Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Standard Enemies Category:Characters